


Brothers

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:It's family night for the Wreckers, and Kup loves his whacky bunch.
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Kup, Blurr, Drift, Rodimus, Whirl, Perceptor, Springer  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: Found family

Oh, but they were an odd group, weren't they, Kup thought as he stepped into the _Xantium's_ communal room.

Blurr was draped over Whirl's lap in a chair, and Drift and Perceptor shared the sofa with Rodimus stretched across their legs on his front. Feet waved in the air as Rodimus read a story from the datapad in his hands. No. Not a story, but a Wreckers fan story. Kup didn't know what was so funny about the last line, but Rodimus paused as Drift threw his head back to laugh.

"I've done that," Blurr said, and by the smirk on his face, Kup grasped that it was something most mechs didn't talk about in polite company. But since when were Wreckers polite?

"What ain't you done, Zippy?" Whirl asked and shifted the snickering Racer in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"Not much," Blurr answered.

The only one missing, Kup noticed, was Springer, so he opened his comms. " _Where ya at, kiddo?_ "

" _My office. Why?_ "

" _Need ya in the Wreck Room,_ " Kup replied and stepped forward, gaining everyone's attention. "Don't stop on my account. I ever feature in those tall tales?"

"You're the sexiest of us all, Kup," Rodimus said, and bless the brat's bolts, Kup couldn't tell if he was mocking him or not.

Blurr giggled.

"What am I-?" Springer stopped short from the run he'd apparently used to rush in and turned a confused expression on Kup.

"Sit, boy," Kup said and pointed at one of the other chairs. "Rodi's readin' us a berth time story."

"I was-"

"Sit," Kup interrupted and settled himself in a chair before waving at Rodimus to continue.

The story was twelve shades of ridiculous and clearly written by someone with no idea how an infiltration was actually undertaken and executed, but Kup gave the writer points for the creative team orgy after they'd successfully won the day. It took Springer a bit to relax, but then he took his place as Big Brother too seriously most of the time.

"I think I'd break Rodimus if I just railed him," Springer commented, then, realizing what he'd said, his face blazed hot pink as the rest of the room stared at him.

Blurr was, of course, the first to burst into laughter, quickly followed by Whirl and Rodimus.

"I mean," Rodimus said with a saucy wink, "we could try opening me up a bit first. I'm down."

"Primus," Springer swore into his hands as he hid behind them. " _This is your fault_ ," he sent to Kup.

Kup just chuckled and stood. "This old rust bucket's gonna beg off the orgy tonight. Don't hurt yourselves."

"Perce, we've got lube in the medbay, right?" Blurr asked to renewed laughter.

"Of course," Perceptor replied, then proceeded to prove he was as wicked as the rest of them. "I'm sure with that and some prep work, Springer could fit."

Kup left them to it, sure that someone would end up in someone else's berth for the night, if not Springer. Poor kid was wound too tight. He could use a few good overloads from mechs who loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
